As an alternative to smoking cigarettes, certain products have been developed as tobacco-smoking alternatives or substitutes. Such products include, for example, nicotine-containing chewing gum, nicotine-containing nose drops, nicotine skin patches, lozenges, and nicotine sprays. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,793,366; 4,813,437; 4,920,989; 4,945,929; 4,953,572; 5,656,255; 5,834,011; 5,893,371; and 6,024,097.
Often these tobacco-smoking alternatives or substitutes produce nicotine levels that are typically lower than those produced by tobacco smoking. Also, the absorption of nicotine into the bloodstream is slower than with conventional tobacco smoking. Moreover, these substitute methods sometimes have unpleasant side effects, including nausea, indigestion and throat or mouth irritation.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved alternatives or substitutes for tobacco smoking and/or products for delivering nicotine as part of a program to assist smokers to discontinue smoking cigarettes.